


Deleted Scene: Oliver and Felicity discuss Moira's Release

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, Gen, iron heights release, moira queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Deleted Scene: Oliver and Felicity discuss Moira's Release

Felicity connected her tablet to her keyboard as she sat down at her desk at QC, already frantically typing away, her mind filled with thoughts of her nights as opposed to her job. She guessed she was lucky in that aspect—she was probably one of the few people who didn’t fear being fired by Oliver—well, besides Oliver himself. He would be lost without her, and she reveled in that fact.

“Felicity, talk to me,” Oliver said instantly and he walked into the room and saw her hunched over her tablet. She ignored her longing to study him in his clean pressed suit, instead focusing on relaying her information.

“I was doing scans last night and…”

“No, not about that. When is my mother being released? Later today right? Have you heard from Thea because i haven’t talked to her in days. Just, have you heard anything at all?” Oliver interrupted, and Felicity started as she finally looked him over. He was fidgeting in an incredibly un-Oliver-like manner; a hand nervously straightening his hair while the other pulled on the bottom of his jacket, as though trying to get out wrinkles. He walked into his office, and Felicity followed, leaning against the desk next to him when he sat down.

“Hey,” Felicity restrained herself from grabbing his hand, which sat comfortable next to hers on the desk, “it will be okay. I know that I’m not the biggest fan of Moira, but she’ll be alright when she gets out today Oliver.”

“Nobody is going to take her seriously. I know you didn’t see how great she could be, but she was always the life of the party. She lived for extravagant parties, and being more than just Mr. Queens wife. Nobody is going to see past this,” Oliver put his face in his hands, frustrated. 

For a moment Felicity stared down at the back of his head, shocked by this dejected, pessimistic version of Oliver. This wasn’t him. He was strong. And he was proud. Pushing aside her reservations about reaching out to him, she slid a hand over his cheek, lightly tugging his face to look at her.

“You are going to walk her into this office like she is no different than the woman you knew at those parties. You’re going to show the world, and all of Queen Consolidated that your family still holds respect. You are going to stand by her side proudly, refusing to acknowledge the thought that Moira wouldn’t be taken seriously. And when the world sees how proudly you stand, they will take your words and your actions as the truth.”

Felicity watched as Oliver stared at her with a mix of disbelief and awe. It was moments like these where Oliver caught his breath around Felicity—where he realized just how truley special she was.

Slowly, a smile spread over his face and he placed a hand over hers, squeezing it gently. 

“Thank you Felicity,” he said softly, and she quickly shrugged off his gratitude, until he continued, “Thank you for being the best person I have ever know.”

Felicity froze, all too aware of his hand still squeezing hers. She felt her face flush before she could control it, but she couldn’t pull her eyes from Oliver’s. It was moments like these where her feelings for Oliver came rushing at her—when he wasn’t Ollie the billionare or Arrow the vigilante. He was just Oliver.

She broke away awkwardly, mumbling some excuse about a download on her computer.

“Felicity?” Oliver called as she met the doorway of his office.

“Hmm?” She held her breath, waiting.

“I’m going to bring my mom here, but please dear God do not mention anything involving prison to her,” he looked at her awkwardly, but this eyes pleaded with her, “You know I love your babbling, but it’s not always helpful,” he gave her a smile, trying to lighten the mood, so it didn’t seem like he was bashing her.

“So i shouldn’t mention Malcolm or the whole destroying-the-glades thing?” Felicity teased, when he went to plead with her again, she laughed.

“I’ll keep the babbling to a minimum.”


End file.
